This invention relates to fishing tackle and, more particularly, to a fishing line guide.
In the prior art to which this invention belongs, a line guide as shown in FIG. 8 is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,176,488. The line guide 1' of this type includes a guide ring 2' for a fishing line which is supported in the substantially center of a frame 3', a single substantially vertical leg 4' extending from the lower end of the frame, and a pair of arched legs 5' extending downwardly, and twisted by 90.degree., from the upper end of the frame into contact with a fishing rod.
However, the prior guide ring has a disadvantage that the frame tends to be distorted or twisted upon receiving excessive impacts with disengagement or breaking of the supported guide ring as a consequence. This is primarily attributable to the shape of the frame.